Computing devices and computing networks are frequently employed by users to make purchases. For example, a user may purchase an item from a network-based retailer using his or her personal computing device. In particular, the practice of purchasing travel items has been made significantly easier with the advent of network-based travel services. By employing network-based travel services, users may search for travel items, compare travel items offered for sale by multiple providers, and purchase travel items via his or her own computer. Beneficially, users may shop for travel items at their own pace and convenience, without pressure and in the comfort of their home or office.
Network-based travel services may also afford users the opportunity to purchase travel packages that include multiple travel items at a discount. For example, when considering the booking of a hotel reservation, an auto rental may also be offered at a discount. In this manner, the user may purchase a travel package including the hotel reservation and auto rental at a discount over the price of booking the hotel and auto individually.
Unfortunately, travel package discounts are typically offered only when purchasing travel items together at the same time. For a variety of reasons, though, some users may not choose to purchase multiple travel items together. In one instance, a user may wish to purchase a first travel item and wait to consult with a travel companion before purchasing additional travel items. In another instance, a user may not wish to spend the amount required to purchase multiple travel items in a single purchase. Thus, some users may be denied the discounts provided with travel packages when purchasing travel items separately.